The field of invention relates generally to receptacles for smoking articles, and more particularly, pertains to receptacles which can be used in an open area of ground.
Today, there is a marked trend among golfers to smoke cigars while playing their game, thereby enhancing their enjoyment. The time spent waiting for their partners or travelling to the next hole provides ample opportunity to enjoy a smoke, without interfering with their game.
A well known problem in pursuing the pleasure of a cigar during a golf game is that there are few if any places on a golf course for the golfer to rest his cigar, when necessary. As such, the golfer is typically forced to place his cigar on the grass. However, this exposes the end of the cigar that is placed in the mouth to chemicals, such as herbicides, dirt and insects. Further, placing a cigar in the grass can lead to its loss.
Generally, it is not practical to bring along an ashtray or other retaining means because of the bulk involved with such a device.
Similar problems can be encountered by spectators of amateur sports. Children are becoming increasingly involved in sports because of the modern trend towards fitness. Additionally, the recent popularity of soccer in this country has meant that the average parent spends a great deal of time sitting in a folding chair on the edge of a field. Again, there are no provisions for ashtrays of any type, and the same problems result when the spectator needs his or her hands free such as for applauding. If a cigar or other smoking article is merely rested on the grass, the problems mentioned above are encountered.
These and other difficulties have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a novel smoking article holder that will allow for convenient access to the smoking article.
Another object of this invention is the provision of such a holder that will prevent the smoking article from having contact with dirt, chemicals and insects.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a holder that will prevent loss of the smoking article.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel smoking article holder that is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.